


Alone With Madness Can Drive Someone Insane

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Crying, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm making dream nice bc Tommy's streams are killing me and i need something nice, Im in pain this plot is killing me, Injury, Love that shit, Mentions of Suicide, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), only mentioned once, tommy and dream are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Dream loses it and Tommy does his best to help him
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, There's a little more but nthing really wroth tagging in my opionion
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 42
Kudos: 791





	Alone With Madness Can Drive Someone Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda scared to post this ngl.
> 
> Please don't yell at me that Dream's the bad guy and shit bc I know, I just wanted to have some nice Tommy and Dream friendship leave me alone, if u don't like don't read i guess :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it though! 
> 
> Got my motivation back so I thought I'd write this :)))
> 
> Also! Credit to my friend BlitzSticks for helping me with the idea! I had a lot of fun coming up with it! :)
> 
> Don't mind the mistakes lol

Tommy noticed the signs immediately. They were there from the beginning. Dream would twitch every now and then when George and Sapnap were mentioned. He’d spend more time with Tommy than in the SMP. Maybe those were some of the reasons Tommy and almost the whole server was creeping towards Eret’s castle silently, weapons out. Techno, Sapnap and Bad had managed to get some pretty good hits on Dream but nothing to stop him from reaching the castle. The masked figure had actually managed to climb the walls of Eret’s castle after the gates were shut when they realized what Dream’s plan was. Dream had told them how he laced the entire SMP with TNT. Dream SMP, L’manburg, El Rapids, Badlands, everywhere had TNT running through the ground according to Dream. Tommy thought back to when he said those words, the crazed tone in his voice. They reached the gate and opened it slightly, everyone entering. Some of the SMP members stayed back to find where the TNT’s main wire was so they could try to disarm it. Tommy, Tubbo, George, Sapnap, Fundy, Quackity, Ranboo and Techno were the group that went to find Dream. Tubbo sent out distress signals to Techno and Phil the moment the words TNT escaped Dream’s lips and the two came fast. Tommy clutched his sword tighter when they got to the front door of the castle and entered. It was dim, the only source of light was from the lanterns hanging overhead. They sound of rustling got their attention. TEchno was leading the group as he was the best fighter. The pig hybrid looked down and saw the blood splatter and the droplets that followed it lead to the throne room. 

“Blood loss may get the best on him, the side wound I gave him was pretty deep,” said TEchno. Tommy only nodded. He felt anxiety and unease claw at his chest. There was something off here. 

“Let’s go then,” said Sapnap coldly. Techno stood, the others standing next to him. They walked, reaching the long corridor. Tommy gulped when he saw Dream sitting on the throne. He was sitting with his leg crossed, ankle on his knee. His left arm was resting on one of the chair’s armrests and right elbow was on the other, in his hand, a dagger was flipping between his fingers. His mask was covering his whole face, it was cracked and nearly falling apart but that cold emotionless smile stared at them all. A quiet but deadly chuckle rang through the air followed by the strike of a match. The small flame lit up the TNT sitting on the ground next to the SMP leader. 

“Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom.” muttered Dream. Tommy grimaced, the signs were all there yet he never did anything. 

  
  
  
(Sign 1)  
  
  
  


Tommy walked around through the field. It was 3 weeks into his exile and he was doing… okay. More people had come to visit which was nice but Dream came everyday at the same time. They’d just sit and talk or goof off with tridents, anything to pass the time. Over the weeks Dream had stopped asking Tommy for his armor and other important items. Tommy knew Dream was fucking with him sometimes, Ranboo helped him come to that realization awhile ago. He confronted Dream about, Dream didn’t deny it. Even after that Dream still came and visited. They just hung out and Tommy never complained because it was nice company. Dream was late, he never was and Tommy knew something had to be wrong. Dream made sure to be here at a specific time everyday. Tommy was pacing nervously now, his compass bouncing on his chest, tapping it repeatedly. Tommy stopped suddenly when the purple glow of the Nether Portal brightened and his masked friend stepped through the portal. Tommy noticed instantly that something was wrong. His shoulders were hunched, his chest was rising and falling quickly like he had run through the nether. Tommy rushed over to Dream and reached out to him. 

“Dre-” started Tommy as he touched Dream’s shoulder. Dream jerked away from his hand and pulled out his axe. Tommy jumped back and raised his hands. Dream sighed and put his axe back on his hip. 

“Shit, sorry Tommy,” muttered Dream. Tommy lowered his arms cautiously. 

“It’s fine, is something wrong?” asked Tommy. Dream yawned and shook his head.

“Just a bit jumpy because I’m tired.” answered Dream. When Dream turned, Tommy didn’t miss the dry tear tracks on his face.

  
  
  
(Sign 2)  
  
  
  


Tommy and Dream were chilling around the campfire just talking about anything. Tommy laughed loudly at some cringy joke Dream said. 

“You are so shit at jokes,” said Tommy between laughs. Dream grinned and Tommy wiped a tear away.

“Bet George and Sapnap would love that one, they have the same shitty humor as you,” remarked Tommy followed by a laugh. Tommy coughed into his hand and turned once he realized how silent Dream had gone, his wheezes cutting off right after his remark. Dream’s body was extremely tense, and his right hand was gripping the ground, fingers digging into the dirt. Tommy was gonna speak before Dream stood up suddenly and began walking towards the portal. Tommy stood up. He didn’t want to be alone so he ran after him. 

“Dream!” called Tommy. Dream ignored him but Tommy caught up and grabbed his arm. Dream grit his teeth and turned around. 

“What Tommy.” said Dream. Tommy let go and stood staring at him.

“Why’re you leaving so early? You usually stay for dinner,” asked Tommy meekly. Dream grunted.

“Is it something I said?” asked Tommy knowingly. He knew it had to do with Sapnap and George, that was obvious, he just didn’t know what it was. Dream turned round without answering the boy and muttered something. Tommy wasn’t meant to hear but he did anyway. He muttered the words, ‘They aren’t my friends anymore.’ and then walked into the Nether Portal disappearing. Tommy never spoke about them after that. If they were ever mentioned by maybe another visitor or if Tommy forgot Dream twitched and would go silent or he’d get up and go to his tent and sleep and in rare cases, just leave altogether. All were concerning but one day when he accidentally talked about George, Dream didn’t leave or tense, he did go quiet but it sent shivers down Tommy’s spine when Dream grinned.

“They left but it doesn’t matter anymore Tommy,” said Dream with a cold but almost cheerful voice. It reminded him of Wilbur and he fucking hated it. 

  
  
  
(Sign 3)  
  
  
  


Tommy decided he was done waiting and went into the Nether portal to find Dream. The SMP leader had left a little while to get something he left by the portal but it had been nearly 30 minutes and Tommy wasn’t waiting anymore. He appeared through the other side, the hot air burning his unadjusted lungs. It had begun snowing where he lived in the overworld and the sudden change in temperature was almost painful. Tommy looked around for his friend, his blue eyes landed on the man’s green hood. He was sitting on Tommy’s screaming station. Tommy had widened it a while ago so he walked across the netherrack bridge and sat down next to Dream. He didn’t realize that Dream’s mask was off until he was looking at his face. Dream’s face was covered in freckles. He had scars on his face, similar to Techno. One running up the side of his neck and onto his cheek, another cutting through his right eye and then cutting through his lips. Dream’s eyes were vibrant green but the bags under them dulled their color. Dream’s mask was in his hand but Dream continued to stare off into the distance. Tommy shifted nervously. 

“Dream?” asked Tommy. Dream blinked and looked at Tommy without actually turning his head. 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” asked Tommy. Dream looked away and then down, staring at his smile mask. 

“No. No I didn’t.” answered Dream. Tommy fiddled with the compass around his neck. They sat there in silence before Dream broke the silence.

“You know what it’s like to feel alone Tommy.” said Dream. Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, I suppose I do,” answered Tommy. Dream turned his head fully towards Tommy, tired green eyes meeting dulled blue ones.

“What’d you do when Tubbo exiled you? What… What did you feel?” asked Dream. Tommy stared into Dream’s eyes, he could see pain and exhaustion deep within them. Tommy looked down at the lava.

“Alone. Mad. Confused. It was a mix of emotions.” answered Tommy. Dream looked back towards the open area and clutched the front of his shirt.

“Did it stop?” asked Dream. Tommy raised an eyebrow. 

“Does what stop?” Dream looked at him, eyes glossy. 

“The pain of your best friends leaving?” said Dream, voice cracking. Tommy put the pieces together and he understood why he didn’t like when George and Sapnap were mentioned. Dream pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on them.

“I don’t know Dream,” responded Tommy, “I don’t know.” Tommy sat there with a hand on Dream’s back as the other tried to hide his tears.

  
  
(Sign 4)  
  
  


Tommy and Ranboo were talking about some of the things the SMP was doing for Christmas. Tommy himself was rather excited about it. Since he and Dream had become friends Dream said he’d let Tommy visit the SMP for whatever they planned for Christmas. 

“I’m surprised Dream’s letting you visit,” commented Ranboo. Tommy smiled.

“He’s not like that anymore, we’re just friends now,” said Tommy. Ranboo shrugged.

“He’s still fearfully unpredictable though.” responded Ranboo with a chuckle. 

“Where is he anyway?” asked Ranboo. Tommy looked around the field.

“He’s probably doing something in his little house thing he made,” answered Tommy. Ranboo raised an eyebrow.

“What does he live here?” asked Ranboo. Tommy thought for a moment.

“I mean, basically, he sleeps here most of the time and we just hang out sorta.” answered Tommy. Ranboo nodded and they began to go towards the little house Dream had made a while ago. They came upon the wooden and cobblestone structure. Tommy noticed the door was cracked and went to go inside but a hand stopped him. 

“Are you sure we should just go in?” asked Ranboo, fear evident in his voice. Tommy shrugged off the hand and pushed the door open. Dream was sitting at a desk surrounded by redstone, gunpowder, ender pearls, glass and other valuable materials. 

“Hey Dream!” greeted Tommy. Dream hummed in response, clearly focused on whatever he was doing. 

“We have a visitor,” said the 16 year old dragging a nervous Ranboo over to the table. Tommy looked down at the table and his eyes widened when he saw TNT. Dream’s mask was off so he kept his head down while he put it on. Once he’d placed the smile mask back on he turned around.

“Oh hello Ranboo, come to see Tommy?” asked Dream. Ranboo nodded.

“He thought he’d stop by,” added Tommy. Dream nodded.

“What are you working on?” asked Ranboo. The question made Dream grin and he turned around picking up a stick of TNT.

“A more advanced and powerful version of TNT.” answered Dream. Ranboo and Tommy stared at him in shock making Dream’s smile get wider, almost crazed, noted Tommy. 

“A charged creeper makes a big explosion right? These are strong enough to be two or 3 of those. A pretty powerful weapon.” said Dream. 

“What? How did you even manage to do that?” asked Tommy. He was very curious on how Dream had made something that strong but also horrified that someone like Dream had access to it.

“I infused end crystal shards into them.” answered Dream. That explained all the glass and ghast tears and sand. He grabbed 2 or 3 sticks of the explosives and put them in his inventory. 

“Wanna test it?” asked Dream walking towards the door. Tommy and Ranboo looked at each other before following Dream out of the house. They followed him to the sea and then he pulled out his trident and held out a hand for Tommy. Tommy took it and then wrapped his arms arounds Dream’s waist. Ranboo pulled out his own trident. Dream launched himself and Tommy into the air, Ranboo close behind. Tommy was clutching Dream’s waist so tight Dream felt winded at one point and was thankful when the small island came into view. The 3 landed on the sand. Tommy let go of Dream’s waist.

“Never again.” declared Tommy. Dream laughed at the 16 year old and walked towards the center of the island. 

“You okay?” asked Ranboo with a smile. Tommy nodded and gave a thumbs up. The two caught up with Dream and saw him with one of the TNT sticks. Tommy noticed it’s faint purple glow on them when Dream set one down.

“We should definitely back up,” said Dream when he walked by them. The two sprinted away from the TNT and stood next to Dream. They were about 40 or 50 feet away and Dream set up cobble to duck behind. Dream turned to them, a wide grin on his face.

“Ready?” asked Dream. Tommy and Ranboo eyed each other before nodding. Dream chuckled darkly and lit a match. Tommy saw the way Dream stared at the flame for a second before dropping it. Dream grabbed the two boys on both his side and pulled them down along with him.

“Nothing even hap-” started Tommy but a loud boom cut him off and his hands shit up to his ears. When the noise stopped Tommy and Ranboo were shaking while Dream stood up and laughed at the damage it did.

“Look! It’s unstoppable!” yelled Dream. Tommy and Ranboo stood up and stared in awe at the massive crater in the ground. Dream removed his mask, Ranboo was so caught up in the crater he didn’t notice but Tommy looked at him once he did. He looked at Dream eyes that were filled with insanity and the smile that sent shivers down his spine. 

  
  


(PRESENT TIME)

  
  
  


Dream chuckled at their faces. They looked scared, angry, all sorts of emotions. He couldn’t blame them, he’d be pissed off too someone was going to blow up his home. He faltered slightly when his eyes landed on Tommy. The kid really helped him, he was his reality check. The one person that stuck with him despite everything he put Tommy through. He knew it was probably because Tommy didn’t want to be alone but it also felt real when they’d hang out, when they'd eat together, when they’d goof off. Tommy was what kept Dream’s impending madness at bay, he always went to Tommy when he felt like he was going to snap. Dream couldn’t find Tommy today, and it sent him over the edge. He went to Tommy’s little island but he wasn’t there and Dream looked for hours never coming across him. Tommy himself was in the nether, Ranboo was helping him search for netherite, unaware of his unravelling friend. Dream couldn’t control himself, thoughts of everyone finally leaving him controlling his reckless actions. And now here he was, sitting on a throne while blood dripped from his wounds onto the gold, holding a match over extremely strong TNT. The flick of his wrist would blow everything up. What did he care though, this wasn’t his home. Everyday he felt unwelcome, people feared him or people didn’t care about him. The only ones who did left him as well in the end. He had no reason to be here, and after this they’d never forgive him or want him again but it would’ve been like that anyway so it doesn’t matter. He got brought back to reality once Techno stepped forwards.

“Why are you doing this?” asked the pig hybrid. Dream rolled his eyes, such a typical question. 

“So boring Technoblade, thought you would’ve asked something more interesting.” replied Dream sarcastically. Techno huffed.

“Answer the question you bastard,” spat Sapnap. Quackity put a hand in his shoulder telling him without words to back down. Dream smiled.

“Why.” asked Techno again, this time his voice was dark and demanding, earning a shiver from everyone around him but a chuckle with Dream.

“Why not? It means nothing to me,”  answered Dream. George stepped forwards.

“It’s your fucking home! What do you mean it means nothing to you?!” yelled George. Dream rolled his eyes again.

“It’s really not. I spend more time with Tommy than I do here.” George growled at him.

“That’s not our problem and sure as hell doesn’t give you a good enough reason to want to blow up everything.” said Quackity. Dream shrugged.

“Sure that’s not the only reason but I don’t really care.” said Dream. Tommy was watching the exchange with caution. Something felt off about Dream. Tommy spent every damn day with him, he learned how to read Dream’s body language if he wasn’t hiding it well enough and this was definitely one of those times. Dream’s voice would crack when he said something about this not being his home. The others chalked it up to blood loss but he knew it was because he felt like he’d lost his home. The match in his hand shook with unease. Dream was scared and it appeared that only Tommy could see it. The people next to him began yelling and he flinched at the loud voices. Tommy turned to the one person who was remaining quiet.

“Tubbo.” said Tommy. The brown haired boy turned to him.

“Y-yeah?” asked Tubbo. Tommy looked back towards Dream.

“I have a plan. I think.” said Tommy. Tubbo’s eyes widened.

“Tommy, I think we should let them handle this.” said Tubbo. Tommy shook his head.

“I’ve spent enough time with Dream to know for a fact that he's not doing okay. There’s something off here. He’s hesitating and if he had completely lost it he would’ve done this already.” said Tommy. Tubbo looked at Dream with unease.

“Are you sure you know that?” asked Tubbo. Tommy nodded. The two boys refocused on the conversation.

“This place is our home! Even if it’s not yours it’s ours! We’re your friends! Don’t do this!” yelled George. Tommy internally flinched. That was not going to sit well with Dream.

“Fuck.” said Tommy. Dream snarled and stood up despite the injuries he had. 

“YOU CANT FUCKING SAY THAT!” yelled Dream. George backed up at the outburst.

“You are not my friend because from what I remember I hate you, right? Your exact words were that I hated you. Then Sapnap isn’t much better. Saying I don’t fucking care about you.” snarled Dream. Tommy could see his facade breaking even more. 

“You fucking left me. You were my best friends, I had no one else.” said Dream. He clenched his fist and brought the flame up to his face. Tommy saw Techno pull an arrow back in his crossbow. He turned to stop him but was too late. The arrow whizzed through the air, a loud crack and then a thud. Tommy turned towards Dream. The match was gone, the arrow hit it and it got put out when the arrow hit the wall. Dream had both his hands over his face and only then, did Tommy realize the arrow hit Dream’s mask in the process. He wanted to go help his friend hide his face but when he made a move to get closer Techno’s hand settled onto his shoulder. Dream stood there for a moment before letting his arms drop. Piercing bright green eyes stared at them, blood ran down Dream’s cheek from the cut there.

“Missed.” said Dream, voice dark. Tommy felt relief wash over him but also fear as those green eyes were quite… intimidating. He could see the others shrink back slightly at the piercing gaze. Dream smile returned to his face, it was just a normal smile but it held a menacing meaning as he pulled out a flint and steel.

“I always have a back up plan, you should know that by now,” said Dream smuggly, smile turning into a grin. Tommy knew for a fact this was just Dream being irrational.

“Dream come on, we don’t need to do this.” pleaded Fundy. Dream grinned. 

“Do what?” asked Dream innocently, bringing the flint and steel right next to the string connected to the TNT and placed them on eachother getting ready to strike. Tommy stepped forwards and raised his hands showing he was unarmed.

“Dream wait,” said Tommy. The others tried to grab him but he swiftly avoided them. 

“Tommy stop!” whisper yelled Tubbo. Tommy waved at them telling them he’s fine but not one of them was convinced but Ranboo. 

“I think he’s got this guys,” said Ranboo. They all turned to him.

“What?” said Sapnap. 

“I think he’s got it but we should stop talking,” said Ranboo. They all eyed Dream and Tommy nervously. Tommy slowly inched closer and closer to Dream who stared at Tommy with cold eyes. 

“You don’t need to do this Dream.” said Tommy. Dream scoffed.

“And why not Tommy? I really think it’d be quite fun.” remarked Dream. Tommy kept getting closer. 

“Why don’t we just ya know, leave? Go home, back to the tents and calm nights?” offered Tommy. Tommy saw a small spark in Dream’s eyes before it faded. 

“You’ll just…” started Dream but he cut himself off. 

“You aren't going to stop me, Tommy. I’m blowing it all up and then maybe just maybe it’ll all go away.” said Dream, a large grin on his face and a hand clutching his hair. 

“You wouldn't blow this up,” said Tommy. Dream eyed him.

“But I would.” said Dream. Tommy shook his head.

“You wouldn’t destroy the things you care about. No matter how much you tell yourself that you hate this place and everyone here you know it’s not true.” said Tommy. Dream quieted but grit his teeth.

“Shut up Tommy,” spat Dream. Tommy took a deep breath and began to approach Dream. Dream noticed him and he removed the flint and steel away from the TNT and pulled out his dagger. 

“Tommy fucking stop,” said Dream, voice weary. Tommy lowered his arms and stared Dream straight in the eyes as he approached. Dream’s facade was cracking, Tommy could see it in his eyes.

“Tommy, I’m serious,” warned Dream, dagger gripped tightly in his hand. The others watched Tommy approach him with fear in their bones. Tommy continued to get closer despite the growing fear in his chest. Dream needed him, he wasn’t going to let there be another Wilbur. Dream wasn’t as far gone as Wilbur and he wanted to help him before he lost it all. Tommy reached the three stairs leading up to the throne. Dream towered over him and he gulped.

“It’s okay, Dream. Let’s just go home,” said Tommy. Dream’s eyes softened but hardened and he marched towards Tommy. Tommy backed up but Dream grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him closer, dagger now on Tommy’s neck.

“You’re fucking lying Tommy, stop it,” spat Dream. Tommy eyed the weapon and then stared at Dream. 

“I’m not Dream, I just want to go home and goof off. I’m your friend even if I’m your only one.” said Tommy with a smile. Dream’s eyes widened and he shoved Tommy away, the boy hitting the ground. Dream backed up and clutched his hair with his free hand.

“Ow…” mumbled Tommy. He sat up and could tell what he was saying was very clearly having an effect. His heart sank when Dream grinned wildly and began laughing. Not normal laughter, it wasn’t his stupid wheeze his was cold and bitter and wild.

“You think I’m going to fall for that Tommy!?” yelled Dream. Tommy stood up. Dream laughed once more.

“That caring bullshit, really!? Even I thought you could do better at that,” remarked Dream. Tommy stepped forward.

“I do care about you dumbass!” yelled Tommy. Dream only laughed harder.

“Just stop it Tommy, stop giving me that hope,” responded Dream. He was so close to cracking, Dream’s mask was about to shatter. Dream pulled the flint and steel back out.

“There's only one way this pain can end Tommy,” started Dream. Dream’s head turned towards the TNT that had it’s sligh purple glow. Tommy’s eyes widened and he dashed forwards, Dream’s eyes snapped back towards him and he reached for his dagger, pulling it out. 

“TOMMY!” screamed someone from behind. Tommy saw the weapon and ignored it, he wrapped his arms around Dream’s torso before the weapon could be brought down on him. The dagger stopped right above his back. The others watched as Dream stood there, a look of pure shock on his face and Tommy hugging Dream. They didn’t know what to say or think. Dream looked down at Tommy who was hugging him with so much force probably waiting for the impact of his weapon. Dream’s mind had gone blank after Tommy hugged him.

“It’s okay Dream, it’s okay, I’m here” mumbled Tommy. That was all it took for Dream to drop his weapon as tears began to roll down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Tommy and buried his face into his shoulder, sobs wracking his body. Tommy rubbed his back and when he felt Dream’s knees giving out he helped lower him to the floor. Only pulled him closer, sobbing loudly into his shoulder.

“M’sorry, so sorry,” mumbled Dream repeatedly. Tommy shushed him.

“It’s okay Dream,” reassured Tommy. Another sob came from Dream’s throat and he squeezed Tommy tighter.

“I just w-wanted it to go a-away,” rasped Dream.

“Tommy, god it hurts so bad. It f-feels like I’m so a-alone and it’s felt like that f-for so long but I s-still had George and Sap but then t-they left me too and I d-didn’t know what to d-do.” continued Dream. Tommy frowned at his friend’s words. He knew how it felt to be alone but he only felt that way for a few weeks, how long had Dream felt like that? He saw the others still at the back of the hall with shocked expressions and some of their faces even held concern. Tommy made eye contact with Techno and motioned to the TNT. Techno got the message, nodding in understanding and began to quietly walk down the hall. The others picked up on it and followed suit. Dream had gone back to mumbling sorry over and over so the others managed to reach the TNT without being noticed by the SMP leader. Tommy saw everyone putting the TNT into their inventory but two people. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he turned his head, eyes landing on Sapnap and George. They were both staring at Dream. Sapnap had the front on his shirt clutched in his hand and George had a blank face but he looked paler. Tommy made eye contact with both of them and shook his head, scolding them. They looked away from Tommy and went to gather TNT. Tubbo picked up a piece but bumped into Ranboo making him drop it. It hit the ground with a thud and Dream tensed pulling his face from Tommy’s shoulder. He saw all of them and he pulled up his admin menu.

“Dream wait-“ said Tommy but Dream vanished, teleporting to somewhere else in the SMP. Tommy’s fell limp and he sat there quietly. Tubbo came over and crouched down next to him and pulled him into a hug. Tommy hugged back.

“That’s the last of it here.” said Techno. Tommy pulled away from his friend and nodded. The room was quiet, they didn’t expect such an outcome. 

“Tommy?” asked George, his voice barely above a whisper. Tommy looked at the older male. 

“How long,” George swallowed thickly, “How long have you known he was struggling?” finished George. Tommy looked away, the glowing compass catching his eye. He felt a pang of annoyance at that.   
“Why do you need to know? You act like you’d care,” spat Tommy. George looked away feeling immense guilt. Sapnap seemed to snap out of his daze as well.

“Come on Tommy, don’t be rude,” said Sapanp sounding annoyed. Tommy who was still kneeling on the ground shot up.

“Excuse me? Me being rude here? That’s fucking bullshit, you were the two who took shit to personally then decided to completely abandon your best friend throwing away years of friendship because Dream dethroned you to PROTECT you and because you took something Dream said while caught up in emotions way to literally.” snarled Tommy. Sapanp growled at him.

“You don’t understand,” said Sapnap. That only pissed off Tommy more.

“I don’t understand?! Tubbo fucking exiled me and I was mad as shit but I still missed him and would never abandon him because of it!” yelled Tommy. 

“Hey calm down guys,” said Fundy in an attempt to stop whatever was gonna happen from going down. Sapnap stepped forwards.

“I’ve known Dream for almost 9 years! Fuck me for taking something to seriously!” argued Sapnap. 

“Sap, calm down,” tried George. Tommy had his fists clenched and his teeth bared.

“And I’ve only spent the past 5 weeks of my life with him and can read him better than you ever could and also, I’m a fucking minor!!” screamed Tommy and he lunged for Sapnap the only person keeping him from reaching the other was Techno’s hand grabbing his arm. The glare Sapnap got from the pig hybrid kept him in place as well. 

“Both of you stop it,” demanded Techno, voice deep and threatening. Sapnap looked away and crossed his arms while Tommy jerked his arm away from Techno.

“Don’t touch me,” spat Tommy. The 16 year old turned to leave, Tubbo noticed and grabbed his arm. 

“We were going to have the party in a few days but since we’re all here do you guys want to have it now?” offered Tubbo, he hated seeing his friends fighting especially after seeing someone like Dream have a breakdown after almost blowing up the whole server. 

“It might help with the tension between us if we all just relaxed.” said Tubbo. Tommy looked at his friend.

“I think it’s a good idea,” responded Ranboo. Techno shrugged.

“I don’t see why not, those 2 really need to calm down,” answered Techno gesturing to Tommy and Sapnap. 

“Fuck you,” said Tommy and Sapnap in unison. 

“What about Dream though?” asked FUndy. The room went quiet. 

“We probably won’t see him for a while,” answered Tommyy.

“That makes sense, I can’t blame him honestly,” said Quackity. Tommy nodded. He turned to everyone standing there.

“You guys… you guys don’t hate him right…?” asked Tommy quietly. He was scared of their answers honestly. 

“I don’t think anyone here does, even before…  _ that _ we never really hated him. We were just caught up in our emotions. It’s similar to Wilbur, if he was still alive none of us would hate him.” answered Tubbo. Everyone looked at him and he flushed red and began fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

“Uh I d-don’t speak for everyone here either, that’s just my thought,” said Tubbo quickly. Quackity sighed.

“No you're right, we all have good memories with Dream, those weren’t forgotten despite all of this,” answered Quackity. The others nodded in agreement.

“Dream was an asshole to me at first, manipulating me and exiling me but even then we’d still hang out. Even after Ranboo helped me see that and I confronted him about it he stopped doing all that shit and just hung out with me. He spent the night a lot and he’d let him fuck around with his trident. Part of it was probably because he felt alone but it still felt genuine.” added Tommy. 

“I’m glad you had someone,” said Tubbo quietly. Tommy rubbed his arm.

“Yeah, I would’ve lost it as well if he wasn’t.” said Tommy. They stayed quiet after that.

“We should go, this place is kinda creepy,” joked Quackity. They all agreed and began leaving. Once they were outside the front gate, Tommy closed it behind him and looked at the sky. He reached into his inventory and pulled out Dream’s broken and cracked smile mask, stained with blood, rubbing his thumb over the jagged edge. Tommy gripped it tightly before placing it back in his inventory and rejoined the group unaware of Dream’s green eyes staring at him from the tree line. 

  
  
  


The group had gotten back to L’manburg and explained the jist of what happened, they lied about Dream’s breakdown though choosing to say Tommy managed to convince him to stop. They were all outside, in front of L’manbeurg, almost the entire server was there. It was nice to e home. Tommy was excited to be able to hang out with everyone after he took a shower and changed into some new clothing, the blue returning to his eyes. Tommy was now in a long black trench coat, a sweater and jeans, and he still wore the compass around his neck. Sapnap and Tommy were forced to apologize to each other and after maybe an hour of the two glaring at each other whenever they made eye contact, they began joking and laughing like usual. They all messed around, doing stupid shit and hoping no one would die. Even though Tommy was with everyone it was hard to ignore the fact that Dream wasn’t there. He’d spent so much time with the other male he felt weird without him being there. He suddenly felt an arm around his shoulder, quickly realizing Quackity was leaning on him.

“You’re looking down man! What's up?” asked Quackity. Tommy smiled and shoved the other off gently.

“Just weird without Dream,” said Tommy. Tubbo smiled at him.

“I’m sure he’ll want to see you soon Tommy, you seem to have gotten close and I’m sure he wouldn’t just stop talking to you, especially after that.” said Tubbo trying to reassure his friend. Tommy sighed.

“Yeah, I’m gonna get some air, be right back,” declared Tommy. He waved to them before heading off, ignoring their concerned gazes.

“Think he’s okay?” asked Quackity. Tubbo looked down.

“I hope he is,” answered Tubbo. Tommy walked on the Prime path up to his old base. He stepped inside, running his hands over his dusty chests and furnaces. He noticed some of Connor’s things were in the chests as well. After Tommy went through his whole base he left and went over to his bench, sitting down quietly. He had a lot on his mind. He was worried about Dream. He was worried about Tubbo and everyone. He was scared about having to leave again because he was still in exile. It was still dark so he watched the stars, just enjoying the lack of loud noises and calm. He didn’t realize how used to quiet he had gotten. Tommy was going to leave until he heard footsteps on the wooden path and he turned towards them. His eyes widened when they landed on a maskless Dream. He wasn’t wearing his normal hoodie, it was probably damaged from the fight. He had on his black, sleeveless turtleneck that he wore under his hoodie and jeans. His right arm was bandaged from his elbow to his shoulder. His lower left arm also had bandages on it and he had a band aid on his cheek from Techno’s arrow. Along with a split lip and as usual, eye bags. Basically he looked like shit. 

“Wow, you look like shit,” said Tommy before he could stop himself. Dream’s eyes narrowed in annoyance and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Thank you for the opinion I never asked for,” remarked Dream as he walked over to Tommy, sitting down next to him. Tommy shrugged.

“I mean, it’s not really an opinion, it's facts,” said Tommy with a smirk.

“I’m suppressing the urge to shove you off this bench,” said Dream. Tommy rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face. They silenced after that, not speaking. It was a comfortable silence, they’d done this many times before on the beach, the dolphins occasionally coming close enough to the shore to feed or sometimes pet. 

“Thank you,” said Dream suddenly. Tommy glanced over at him before answering.

“Your welcome,” said Tommy. Dream sighed.

“I mean it Tommy, you could’ve just let techno kill me or something which would’ve solved the problem but you didn’t and you just… helped me. You cared even after everything I put you through. Exiling you, manipulating you, all of that horrible shit I did because I let my emotions get to me. You never left or tried to get me to leave.” said Dream, voice getting louder at the end.

“I mean, I suppose I knew how it felt to be alone-” started Tommy. Dream stood up and faced Tommy.

“Yeah! Because of ME! You know that fucking pain because of me Tommy!  **(Slight mention of suicide)** Tommy you almost killed yourself in the Nether! You didn’t have to do any of that, I don’t even know why you did! You should be pissed at me not comforting me after I nearly killed the whole server by blowing it up! After tormenting you for weeks, manipulating you just because I was struggling!” yelled Dream. Tommy stared at him, he looked distraught. Tommy rolled his eyes and stood up as well.

“Well even after you did all that shit, and I confronted you, you still visited.” said Tommy. Dream faltered slightly and Tommy took the chance to speak before Dream could.

“I mean, I bet part of it was because you were lonely so you went to the only other lonely person, but all those times we fucked around, when you’d spend the night sometimes and you’d tell stories about your scars or failed manhunts. Those all felt genuine! Like you actually cared about me! No one visited me but you were always there even after it stopped benefiting you.” said Tommy in a stern voice. Dream stared at him before looking away and sitting back down, burying his faces in his hands.

“God, we’re both so fucked up,” mumbled Dream. Tommy laughed quietly. 

“Very true.” added Tommy. He rejoined the taller male on the bench. A gust of cold wind blew through and Tommy was thankful for his coat and sweater. He noticed how Dream shivered and rubbed his hands over his exposed arms. 

“Cold?” asked Tommy. Dream looked over at him and gave a shaky smile.

“Nothing too bad,” said Dream as he shook. Tommy rolled his eyes and took off his jacket, throwing it at the older. Dream smiled at the gesture.

“Thanks Tommy but I’m gonna head… somewhere. Probably to your island, sleep in a tent.” said Dream, handing the coat back.

“Like hell you are, we’re having a party of sorts and you’re coming back with me,” siad Tommy shoving the coat back and standing up. 

“Like hell I am. You not remember what I tried to do like an hour ago?” said Dream, standing up.

“No one’s mad at you and I can tell you wanna apologize.” responded Tommy. Dream shook his head.

“I’m not going Tommy.” spoke Dream seriously. Tommy groaned and crossed his arms.

“At least use the coat,” said Tommy. Dream smiled and pulled the long coat over his shoulders. It reminded him of Wilbur’s brown trench coat except it was black and not torn up. Dream relished the warmth before he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him forwards. 

“Woah-!” said Dream when he nearly tripped. Tommy was pulling Dream towards the party. Dream dug his heels into the ground and put a stop to Tommy’s little attempt to force him to the party. Tommy released him and turned around.

“Nice try Tommy,” joked Dream. Tommy huffed.

“Oh come on!” yelled Tommy. Dream’s iconic wheeze filled the air.

“You’ve lived with me so long you’re even saying ‘oh come on’!” wheezed Dream. Tommy flushed red and kicked Dream leg earning a ow from the other.

“Just come, please? This is how you can make up for the shit you put me through,” said Tommy. 

“Ah using that are we? Now who’s manipulating who?” joked Dream. Tommy flipped him off and turned around to leave. Dream sighed and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. 

“Fine.” said Dream. Tommy turned around with a big smile on his face.

“Really!?” asked Tommy. Dream chuckled and smiled fondly at the boy. 

“Yes, I’ll go, just don’t get mad if I decide to teleport away again.” said dream. 

“You won’t be doing that either because you’ll have no reason too,” said Tommy. He grabbed Dream’s sleeve and began to pull him again but Dream stopped him once more. 

“Why.” said Tommy. Dream rolled his eyes.

“I never even got to the real reason why I came,” said Dream. Tommy gave him a confused look and Dream pulled out a piece of paper. 

“I came here to apologize for all I put you through and well this as well,” explained Dream, handing Tommy the paper. He unfolded it and his eyes widened at the words at teh top of the page.

“Tommyinnit, you are hereby unexiled from the Dream SMP.” said Dream with a grin. Tommy felt tears come to his eyes.

“Is this real…?” asked Tommy meekly. Dream smiled at him and nodded.

“Merry Christmas Tommy,” whispered Dream. Tommy saw tears drip onto the white paper and he rushed forward, pulling Dream into a hug. Dream yelped at the sudden pressure on his side as he had a wound there but he ignored it, hugging Tommy back.

“Thank you,” mumbled Tommy, “Thank you so much.” Dream rubbed his back.

“Thank you as well Tommy.” responded Dream. Tommy pulled back and wiped his eyes.

“Should we go?” asked Dream. Tommy nodded and the two began heading back towards L’manberg. Tommy noticed how nervous Dream git when they walked down the stairs.

“Really wish I had my mask right about now,” sadi Dream, voice shaky. 

“Yeah, it’s still broken, I asked Fundy to fix it and he said he’d do it after this. No one really expected to see you,” explained Tommy. Dream nodded and messed with the sleeve of his jacket. They reached the bottom and Dream stopped abruptly, getting Tommy’s attention. 

“Don’t know if I can do this Tommy,” admitted Dream. Tommy turned to him.

“It’s fine, no one’s mad at you, most are worried actually, especially the ones who know why you did what you did.” said Tommy. Dream gulped and nodded. 

“Can I, can I hold your hand?” asked Dream. Tommy raised his eyebrows at the odd request and Dream flushed read.

“Sap would let me hold his hand when I was nervous, sorry,” apologized Dream. Tommy shrugged and held out his hand.

“Tubbo does the same thing,” responded Tommy. Dream looked at him and hesitantly took his hand, gripped it tightly. They resumed walking, eventually reaching the party, Dream releasing his hand. Tommy saw Quackity and the others he was talking to notice him. 

“Eyyy! Tommy!” called Quackity. Tommy waved and Quackity then looked at the tall person next to Tommy and his eyes widened. Dream looked away from Quackity and down at the ground. The whole server seemed to pick up on Quackity’s change in attitude and looked to the two. 

“Look who showed up!” said Tommy with a smile. They all remained silent and Dream looked at Tommy.

“Told you I should’ve stayed away,” mumbled Dream. Tommy frowned. Dream sighed and cleared his throat, keeping his eyes down.

“I uhm, I just wanted to say sorry about uh, trying to blow up the server and trying to kill all of you.” started Dream, voice cracking at the end. He hated everyone staring at him. He didn’t have his mask so everyone could see him. He bit his lip nervously.

“I wasn’t- I didn’t-” tried Dream. He couldn’t find the right words, God, so this is how Techno felt when he was on that stage. Peer pressure is a bitch. Tommy saw how Dream was struggling and he grabbed his friends hand in an attempt to calm him down.

“You’re good Dream,” whispered Tommy and he gave Dream a smile. Dream looked at him before taking a deep breath and continuing. 

“I guess I kinda got lost in my own chaos that I lost control and then I said shit I shouldn’t have and ended up not knowing what to do with myself since I had no one to go to. I’m just- I’m really sorry and I knwo I don’t deserve any kind of forgiveness but I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry,” said Dream. He gripped Tommy’s hand tighter. All of them still remained quiet and he slammed his eyes shut. Tommy frowned and went to comfort Dream before someone in the audience moved. He watched them walk towards Dream and stop in front of him.

“Dream,” said Wilbur. Dream’s eyes shot open and he backed up slightly when he saw how close the ghost was to him. Dream stared at him. Wilbur was staring at him as well before he smiled brightly at Dream.

“We’re glad you’re okay Dream,” said Wilbur. Dream didn’t know what to say to that and Wilbur giggled. The ghost wrapped his arms arounds Dream’s neck and hugged him quickly before pulling away. That seemed to break the ice almost as more people began approaching Dream. Tubbo was next, saying that it was okay and that he understood how painful it felt to feel alone. Quackity came next, apologizing for everything he said about the other male, Fundy came too, Techno as well apologizing for injuring the male, more and more came all saying it’s okay. Others were cautious at first but after seeing Tubbo, Quackity and others say it was okay they followed suit. Dream didn’t understand it at all. He hurt these people so much yet they were forgiving him. Dream saw two specific people walk up and he turned to look at them. George and Sapnap stood there, avoiding eye contact with Dream. Tommy noticed the two and motioned for everyone to back away and let them have this talk more privately. Dream internally thanked him for making them give him some space. Tommy gave his hand a squeeze before walking away too, joining his friends. Dream fidgeted nervously with his sleeve before speaking.

“I-” started Dream but was cut off when George and Sapnap both lunged forward, wrapping their arms around him. Drema yelped in response and looked down at them.

“We’re so sorry,” mumbled Sapanp.

“So fucking sorry,” added George. Dream felt tears prick his eyes.

“We had no idea you were struggling so much and we let of stupid emotions take over and we said shit we didn’t mean and God we’re so sorry Dream.” said Sapnap, voice choppy. 

“We shouldn’t have left you like that, we’ve been your friend for so long. We had no right to do that even if you were being an asshole we still should’ve never done that. We’re so sorry.” added George. Dream felt tears well up in his eyes.

“You guys don’t hate me?” whispered Dream. They both pulled back and shook their heads.

“No, we never did, we just told ourselves that because we were mad. You’re our best friend, we could never hate you.” said Sapnap. Dream looked down at the ground before finally making eye contact with his friends and smiling. Tommy watched with a smile as the three of them hugged again, and then broke out into laughter. The trio eventually walked over, Dream opting to stand next to Tommy. 

“Did you tell them?” asked Dream. Tommy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Tell us what?” asked Tubbo. 

“I don’t- OH!” exclaimed Tommy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper, handing it to Tubbo. The President unfolded it and his eyes widened.

“Is this real?” asked Tubbo, looking at Dream. Dream nodded and Tubbo smiled brightly, tackling Tommy in a hug. A few others caught a glimpse of the paper and cheered. Tubbo had tears running down his face along with Tommy, Quackity joined the hug and then Fundy. The rest of the night was rather enjoyable. They all ate and goofed off, playing games or just talking with each other. The normal chaos caused by Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy hit the table as he laughed, watching Quackity run away from Techno. The 19 year old tried to steal the other’s horse, again. Tommy wiped a tear from his eye and just so happened to look over and Sapnap and George, worry washing over him when he saw that Dream was nowhere in sight. He got up from his seat and walked towards the two friends. 

“Where’s Dream?” asked the blonde. George took a sip of his drink before answering.

“He said he was feeling a little out of it, and decided he’d take a walk,” answered George. Tommy nodded.

“Which way did he go?” asked Tommy. Sapnap pointed towards the direction of the docks.

“Thanks,” said Tommy before heading off towards the direction. Tommy walked farther and farther, the voices of his friend’s fading out. Tommy had gotten used to the quiet and it didn’t bother him as much as it usually would. Tommy stepped onto the docks, the wooden boards creaking slightly. He saw Dream sitting on the edge of the wooden docks, staring off into the open water. Tommy walked towards his friend and decided he’d join him, sitting down next to him. Dream didn’t respond, he just continued to stare. 

“You okay Dream?” asked Tommy. Dream smiled and looked over at Tommy.

“Never better,” answered the male. Tommy smiled back and Dream looked back to the water, the sun was beginning to come up slowly, slowly making the sky brighter, stars fading. 

“Thanks Tommy, for everything. I’m sorry for everything I put you through.” said Dream. Tommy shrugged.

“It’s over now, so let’s just move on from it, sound good?” asked Tommy with a grin. Dream chuckled.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Tommy's streams are the definition of pain rn so I wrote the complete opposite lmao-
> 
> Glad I got something pretty long done! Thank you all for the support! 
> 
> I love you all so much! ❤️❤️
> 
> -Ash :)


End file.
